In recent years, with the prevalence of 3D animation film, 3D animation production technology has become a very important technology in film production.
The control over stereoscopic effect is particularly important in 3D animation production. Zero parallax is the distance between the middle point of the baseline of two cameras and the intersection point of the left and right cameras in the shooting direction, the value of which has a large influence on the stereoscopic visual effect. Once the zero parallax is determined, a better stereoscopic visual effect can be obtained by adjusting the off-axis virtual camera based on the zero parallax. Currently, the zero parallax is set manually and thus is likely to be affected by factors such as lack of experience, and the amount of work is huge since it is necessary to set the zero parallax for each video frame.